User blog:Imouto-tan/Byouri Mitsuari
Byouri Mitsuari is the teacher of Biology at Kizuna Girls’ Academy and is Nayuta's and Enshuu's mother. She is a highly skilled tracer and tactician who was once a Thirteen Wizard Saint of the second generation. She is a woman who is full of mystery and possesses a bewitching appearance and rich body. Etymology Her family name, Mitsuari, means honey ant. As a member of the Mitsuari family, which follows a nomenclature redolent of science and mathematics, Byouri's name can be translated as Pathology. Backstory Not much is known about her past, though it is confirmed that she was already a child prodigy at a very young age in the field of biopsychology, chemistry and pathology. Appearance Byouri is as an attractive and beautiful woman, who is tall and slender with large breasts. She has her long purple hair, in an ornate style and violet eyes and a rather sultry expression about her. She wears purple lipstick, matching her hair, wears purple/gold earrings with matching purple bracelets. Her nails are also sometimes printed purple, to match her hair and lip color. She wears a dazzlingly elegant purple cocktail dress with black gladiator-sandal like high heel shoes. She usually wears a tight fitting lab coat over top her dress to at least try to look the part of a teacher. She appears to be in her late twenties or early thirties, though she is probably older than this as she has two daughters that are nearly twenty. Personality She tends to think of things in a highly objective manner, as seen after lecturing Enshuu on how the Dairenji scientists in the experiments do not see anything wrong with using innocent and unsuspecting people as test subjects. Her aloof nature makes her hard to approach and can be seen as advantage for her to intimidate opponents, along with her appearance. She has the habit of speaking sentences partially in English and partially in Japanese. Byouri is strict and slightly sadistic at times, though she does care for the well-being of her colleagues and students. She is often distinguished among the female teachers at Kizuna for her sensual and graceful look, as well as the tendency of her breasts to shake when responding to something. Powers She does not have any powers, but uses good acting to invoke fear into enemies and make them believe she has a deadly one. She refers to her magic ability as Killing Effect, a power which, according to her, can be used only on opponents she has kissed, though this might be a simple lie by her. Byouri's can use something comparable to Kokkuri to possess people and objects. This can however be negated by Cynthia Amicus' Ultimate Nemesis. Other Abilities Byouri also possesses great strength, being capable of forcing men twice her size back with a kick effortlessly. She is also able to send them crashing into a wall after she has grabbed their head with her legs, shattering the wall in the process. She is also highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She is even more skilled at making plans than her daughters and Elizabeth Riegel. Equipment Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet Category:Property of Imouto-tan